The Great Queen of Narnia
by 22NarniaFan
Summary: The four Pevensies find their way into Narnia. There they meet the greatest Queen of Narnia along with the Queen's younger sister.
1. Chapter 1: The Pevensies Meet The Queen

**Characters:**

 **Queen Melanie The Beautiful**

 **Princess Annie**

 **Peter Pevensie**

 **Susan Pevensie**

 **Edmund Pevensie**

 **Lucy Pevensie**

 **I made up Queen Melanie The Beautiful and Princess Annie. The rest are from** **The Chronicles of Narnia** **series by C.S. Lewis. The four Pevensies, the witch, and Aslan look as they do in the Disney and Walden Media film version of Prince Caspian.**

 **There will be sections of a small bits of romance between two of the characters in my story. ;)**

 **Also, this is my first FanFiction story. I'll get another one started eventually. I wanted to rush and get my first story done.**

* * *

One day Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy Pevensie all had found a wonderful country named Narnia. They were deciding on what they should do. Peter wanted to go exploring, Susan wanted to go back to their home in England, and Lucy (She had already been in Narnia and had met some friends) wanted to visit Queen Melanie.

"Well, I don't know who this Queen Melanie is and we could easily get lost here and we didn't bring anything to eat," Susan pointed out.

"I know and met Queen Melanie. She's such an awesome Queen! I bet you all would like love Queen Melanie!" Lucy said.

"I'll vote for Lucy. After all, Lucy knows and had met Queen Melanie. Besides, Susan, Queen Melanie may have food to eat," Edmund said.

"Peter, you haven't spoken about what exactly you want," Susan said.

"I think that if we do go to Queen Melanie, that would be a bit of an adventure and exploring. And, Susan, Edmund does have a point. Queen Melanie could serve us food," Peter said.

"Alright then! Lucy, lead on," Edmund said. Soon, the Pevensies saw a huge palace.

"Hi guards! I, Lucy Pevensie, brought my siblings to see her Majesty, Queen Melanie," Lucy said.

"Ah Lucy! I remember you! Go on in! Queen Melanie will be happy to see you and meet your siblings," Guard Adam said, opening up the palace gates.

"Thank you!" Lucy said. Soon, the Pevensies were greeted by a girl with beautiful long silky golden brown hair.

"Hey Lucy!" the girl said.

"Hey Annie! Here's my siblings. Peter is the oldest at the age of nineteen, then Susan at age seventeen, then Edmund at the age of sixteen, then I'm the youngest," Lucy said. Annie and Edmund caught each other's stare. Edmund blushed and turned away.

"Hi! I'm Annie, the younger sister of Queen Melanie The Beautiful. I'm sixteen years old. My sister's twenty-two," Annie said.

"Hello my friends," a beautiful, wise, calm voice said. Everyone turned and saw a beautiful black haired teen girl.

"Melanie! Meet my siblings. Peter is nineteenth, Susan's seventeen, and Edmund's sixteen," Lucy said.

"Hi everyone! You can call me just Mel or Melanie. Don't worry about adding 'Your Majesty' and/or 'Queen'. Just Mel or Melanie," Melanie said.

"Hello!" Peter said.

* * *

The Pevensies now knew Queen Melanie quite well.

"Got any plans today?" Edmund asked Annie.

"No," Annie said.

"I like your hair, it looks AMAZING!" Edmund said.

"Thanks," Annie said.

"So, where are your parents?" Edmund asked. He saw Annie's face expression change from happiness to sadness.

"My parents have disappeared eight years ago. No one know where or what happened. My sister was crowned six years ago. I never really knew my parents," Annie said.

"I, I'm sorry," Edmund said, feeling Annie's sorrow and loss. Edmund then wrapped Annie in his arms. Annie didn't shove away. Edmund felt Annie's head resting on his chest. Edmund gently stroked Annie's golden brown hair. He felt Annie moving her head so that her head fit into Edmund's neck. They stayed like that for a while, talking and getting to know each other. Edmund felt sorry for Annie for not know her parents well. Annie smiled fondly up at Edmund. Annie's smile made Edmund feel all warm and fuzzy on his inside.

"I better go," Annie said, getting up to leave.

"Wait," Edmund said. Annie and Edmund then kissed. Annie smiled.

"I love you, Edmund. You're the only one who actually understands my thoughts and feelings," Annie said.

"I love you too," Edmund said. Annie smiled and then left.

 _ **8 MONTHS LATER...**_

Edmund and Annie grew even more attached to each other. But one night, Edmund vanished. Everyone searched hard for him but they couldn't find him.


	2. Chapter 2: Annie searches for Edmund

Annie got Brown Wind Gate saddled up. She mounted and told the young stallion to gallop. The stallion reared up and bolted. Annie led Brown Wind into the woods in search of Edmund.

"Edmund!" Annie shouted. Then she heard a muffled sound. Annie dismounted. She threw the reins over the stallion's head and kept a firm hold. She walked towards the sound. Brown Wind Gate's ears pitched forward. His head was looking at something.

"What is it that you hear?" Annie asked. The stallion then started pulling Annie in the same direction as he had been looking. Then Annie saw a medium sized building. Brown Wind Gate stopped at the door of the building.

"Do you smell Edmund?" Annie asked the stallion. She got an answer of a neigh. She opened up the door. Brown Wind Gate walked into the building. Annie followed and then saw the stallion stopping in front of a cell. She looked in.

"Edmund!" Annie exclaimed. Edmund looked up and saw Annie.

"Annie!" Edmund exclaimed. Annie reached her hand in between the iron bars and grabbed Edmund's hand. Edmund and Annie stared at each other.

"We better get you out of here. I'll get Brown Wind Gate to kick opens the door. Back away from the door," Annie said. Soon, the door gave away from the kicking of Brown Wind Gate's hind hooves. Annie ran into the cell and embraced Edmund tightly. Edmund wrapped his arms around Annie. Soon, Edmund and Annie mounted onto Brown Wind Gate. Annie then led Brown Wind Gate back to Cair Paravel. Queen Melanie, Peter, Susan, and Lucy all greeted Edmund and Annie.

 **7 YEARS LATER...**

"Hey Annie, I need to ask you something, " Edmund said. Annie nodded following Edmund.

"Do you want to marry me?" Edmund asked. Annie slowly started to smile.

"I'd LOVE to!" She exclaimed.

* * *

 **Here's the description of the characters that I've added:**

 **1\. Queen Melanie**

 **Physical Description: beautiful long silky black hair, dark blue eyes, light colored skin, red lips, delicate features, white teeth, tall, excellent at fighting with a sword, excellent at shooting arrows, excellent at riding horses, excellent at shooting arrows while on a galloping horse, and excellent at fighting with a sword on a horse**

 **Character Traits: wise, kind, forgiving, helpful, smart, welcoming, determined, brave, compassionate, kind, gentle, friendly, and humorous.**

 **2\. Princess Annie**

 **Physical Description: white teeth, long silky golden brown hair, pale grey eyes, pale red lips, light colored skin, delicate features**

 **Character Traits: kind, determined, helpful, friendly, compassionate, forgiving, gentle, and humorous**

 **3\. Brown Wind Gate**

 **Physical Description: tall, light, lean, fine delicate head, alert medium sized ears, large alert eyes, can tell whether if a human/animal is to be trusted or not, long legs, powerful hindquarters, large powerful slanted shoulders, can find lost humans+animals+objects, large strong chest, long silky mane, long silky tail, world's best and finest stallion, and has a reddish brown coat color (chestnut).**

 **Character Traits: sometimes stubborn, sometimes wild, obedient, patient, intelligent, excitable, brave, doesn't cooperate with untrusted humans/animals, caring, friendly, and kind.**


End file.
